Forever and Always
by D brothers 44
Summary: To live forever and always together is difficult.


FOREVER AND ALWAYS

She had a boyfriend, she grew up with him. To her, he was the most important and precious. But to him, she was just another girl...

**Girl:** Hey, wanna go to a movie?

**Guy: **I Can't.

**Girl: **Why? Do you have to study or something?

**Guy: **Err...no.

**Girl: **Then what are you doing?

**Guy: **I'm meeting up with... a friend.

It was always like that with him, he met girls in front of her, like it was nothing. The word 'love' never came out of his mouth, only her's. Ever since she's known him, she has never heard 'I love you' from him before. There weren't any anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it cotinued till 100 days... 200 days... Everyday, before they said godbye, he handed her a doll. She didn't know why... Then one day...

**Girl:** Erm... Law?

**Law: **What... don't drag, just say it.

**Girl: **I love you.

**Law: **Erm... You what?... Just take this... and go home.

That's how he ignored her and handed her the doll. The dolls she got from him everyday, filled her room, one by one. There were many... Then one day came, her 15th birthday. When she got up in the morning, she pictured a party with him. She stranded herself in her room, waiting for his call. But... lunch passed, dinner passed... and soon the sky was dark... he still didn't call.

Then around 2am, he called her and woke her from her sleep. He told her to go outside. She was so excited.

**Girl: **Law...

**Law: **Here, take this.

And again he handed her a doll...

**Girl: **What's this?

**Law: **I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I'm giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye.

**Girl: **Law, wait! Do you know what today is?

**Law: **Today? What about it?

Her heart sank, she thought he would remember her birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing happened. Before he could go away she shouted "Wait!"

**Law: **You have something to say?

**Girl: **Tell me... tell me that you love me...

**Law: **What... did you say?

**Girl: **Tel me please. It's just tree words.

**Law: **I don't wanna say... that I love someone that easily, if you're that desperate toheare it, then find someone else.

That was what he said. Then he ran off. Her legs felt numb... and she collapsed. He didn't want to say it easily... How could he... She felt that... maybe he wasn't the right guy for her...

After that day, she strandet herself at home crying, just crying. He didn't call her, although she was waiting. He just kept handing her a little doll every morning outside her house. That's how thedolls piled up in her room... everyday. After a month she got herself together and went to school. But what made the pain resurface, was that... she saw him on the street... with another girl... He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed her... as he touched the doll... She ran stright back home and looked at all the dolls in her room, and tears fell... Why did he give these to her? Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls... In a fit of anger, she threw the dolls around. Then the phone rang. It was him. He told her to go out to the bus stop outside her house. She tried to calm down heself and walked down to the bus stop. She kept reminding herself that she was going to forget him, that... it was going to end. Then he came into her sight. He was holding a big doll.

**Law: **You came, I thought you wereupset.

She couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happened and joking around. Soon he held out the doll as usual.

**Girl:** I don't need it!

**Law: **What... why?

She grabbed the doll from him and threw it out in the road.

**Girl: **I don't need this doll! I don't need it anymore! I don't wanna see a person like you ever again!

She spat out the words. But unlike any other days, he's eyes were shaking. "I'm sorry" He apologized in a tiny and shaky voice. He then walked over to the road to pick up the doll.

**Girl: **You stupid! Just leave the doll, throw it away!

But he ignored her, then... ~Honk~ ~Honk~ With the loud honks the truck was heading his way.

**Girl: **Law! Move! Move away!

She shouted as loud as she could. He stood up and looked at her with sad eyes.

Then BOOM!

The sound was terrefying. She screamed and she cried. But nothing could bring him back... No matter how much she wished that she could take back the words she said to him... She couldn't... And that was how he went away from her. Afret that day, she had to go through everyday with guiltyness and sadness of losing him... And after spending two months like a crazy person, she finally took out the dolls. Those were the only gifts he left her. Since the day they started going out. She remembered the days she spent with him. And she started counting the days they were in love... "One,Two, Three..." That was how she started to count the dolls. "484... 485..." It all ended with 485 dolls. She started to cry again, with a doll in her arms. She hugged it tightly, then suddenly... "I love you~ I love you~" She dropped the doll, shocked. "I... lo...ve... you?" She picked it up and pressed it's stomach. "I love you~ I love you~" It can't be! She pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled up on the side. "I love you~ I love you~ I love you~" Those words came out non-stop. I... love you. Why didn't she realize that... That his heart eas always by her side, protecting her. Why didn't she realize that he loved her that much... She took out the doll from under her bed and pressed it. That was the last doll, the one she threw on the road. It had his blood stain on it. The voice came out, the one that she was missing so much...

"Hun... Do you know what today is? We've been loving eachother for 486 days. I couldn't say I love you. Since I was too shy... If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say I love you... everyday till I die. Stella, I love you..."

The tears came flowing down. Why? She asked God. Why did she only know this now? He can't be by her side. But he loved her until his last minute... For that... and for that reason, to her it bacame curage... to ive a beautiful life... forever and always...


End file.
